Could You Love A Devilman?
by Nikki9Nine
Summary: DXL REVISED! If you already read it, read it again! I fixed the annoying dialogue thing. I suck at summaries, but I promise lots of action and romance. It's a twisted love story. Sex and violence in later chapters. You've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or any of its characters: Lady, Dante, Trish, Enzo. I do own the plot of this story and any other characters and character names throughout this chapter.

Author's Note: Okay, A very nice person brought to my attention that I needed to work on my paragraph writing. Thanks so much for pointing it out to me. I was mixing up multiple different character dialogues into one paragraph. Silly me, and I knew about that too. Hope it didn't bother anyone too much, but I fixed it up the best I could. Please R&R. And thanks again ShyAnon.

Revised again! I have a problem. Any self help communities on here?

Chapter 1

The rain owned the city that day. Not one fragment of matter could hide from the aggressive onslaught of sky spit. Everything was soaked outside and there was no doubt a ruined birthday party or two. It had started out beautiful and sunny, but went to shit by noon. The sky was a pathetic shade of gray and wasn't even worthy of lightning. It was mid July, and the rain combined with the heat caused a sickening humidity. If you had surveyed the city from afar, you'd think it was some kind of ghost town out of the horror flicks. Not one single human body was apparent, not even a corpse. The architecture wasn't much to look at, so it would pass for being evacuated in the early 20s. By noon, when the rain began, it was like the classic scene of roaches dispersing. Air-conditioned homes were ideal on days such as that. Rain dominated the renaissance style city and a day rarely went by without the rain marring it somehow. Though the weather was the least of these people's worries. It only emphasized the dark reality of what the night cradled.

Dante scoffed, releasing the drawstrings of the blinds he had opened to gaze impatiently out the window. They came down with a soft clatter as he turned to glare at the time. Enzo was late as usual, and it had become a nuisance to have to wait for him when he could just as easily explain a job over the phone. He called to say he had a job that would pay something like ten thousand up front and another ten when the job was done. The rest of the details would be explained in person. Probably to avoid getting hung up on when the revelation of a missing persons case came up. It had been a rough few years working with the sleazy agent, but it wasn't easy finding anyone else in his line of work. Dante smirked as he heard the familiar rumble of a black Le Baron pulling up in the driveway. He leaned against his new mahogany desk that Trish had picked up for him. She had been getting into the spirit of renovation ever since business started booming the past spring. The phone had been ringing off the hook since then, with people offering large sums of money to cleanse there mansions of hell's vermin, as the ritzy people would refer to them. It was just so convenient that the demons decided to attack the manors of people who were worse than Enzo. Then Dante could accept their money guilt free. Speaking of Enzo…

"Ciao, Dante!" Enzo exclaimed happily, with an enthusiastic gleam in his eyes. The chubby man was clad in his usual Mafioso attire complete with his cliché slicked back hair. Dante noted he was also wearing his daily shower of cheap cologne and had to wrinkle his nose. Enzo seated himself in Dante's chair and smirked like a crocodile up at him. Dante placed two gloved palms flat on his desk and leaned forward a little to glare at his agent. Enzo's smile became innocent. "Oh don't you worry your pretty little head, Dante. This one is gonna kick your friggin' ass." Dante looked thoughtful for a millisecond. With an apprehensive look, he sat in the fold out chair in front of the desk and waited as Enzo cleared his throat.

"There's an old abandoned warehouse over on the 456 and Crown drive. You get on the 456 and go north. It can't be missed." Enzo paused to allow the directions to sink in. When he sensed Dante's suspicion of a missing person's case, the fat man smiled ear to ear, putting the Cheshire cat to shame. "There have been hoards of demons spotted in the vicinity surrounding, and inside the warehouse. A couple of mediums already claimed a hellish aura oozing from it. I think it could be that hell gate you've been looking for." Dante tilted his silvery head in thought. It made perfect sense that it would be the hell gate. And it would explain all the recent attacks on the big wigs. Port Seacord was roughly 60 km south of Crown, meaning the big shots were the closest prey for the little bastards. "The man who hired us, a Mr. Lionel Wes Burton, bought the land to build a new factory on. The warehouse is set to be demolished on the 29th. Can't do that when it's infested with the kind of vermin that eats people."

Dante's mouth fell open. "Enzo! I could kiss you right now!" Dante got to his booted feet and stretched. This was the first time Enzo ever brought him something that wasn't crap. Enzo smirked at the sudden excitement, but shook his head in disgust. "Come on bello, I'll slip the tongue." Enzo shuddered as if he was covered in spiders. Dante just chuckled at his expression and began gathering his weapons of choice.

--

"How many?" Lady questioned almost eagerly.

"About fifty, give or take a few." A very posh sounding man responded through the receiver of her phone.

"Where?" She asked again, knowing she would take the job.

"67 Alabaster Court. It's just off the 456 highway, in Port Seacord. You'll find it, I'm sure."

She heard him clear his throat, and knew he was ready to bring up another point.

"Now please be quite careful. That is my home and I know these exterminations do come with a little damage, but please keep it minimal."

Lady yawned a little too loudly."What are the payment arrangements, Mr. Wes Burton?" She asked deciding to throw a little mock respect into it. She never did like those assholes that turned endangered species into beauty products for profit. Lionel cleared his throat for the last time.

"You shall get ten thousand now, and ten thousand more when the job is complete. Properly." Suddenly there was a click and Lady was mildly furious at being hung up on. The bastard didn't even tell her where to pick up her money. Not even the slightest inclination to what hotel he was at. She sighed in defeat, content with the notion that he probably left it somewhere in his mansion.

It was still much too early to head out to the job. Most of the demons would be out at night, looking to feed, so she would go then. Right now, their numbers would be minimal, as most of them would be traveling to and from hell during daylight hours. She would attack when she could wipe them all out, maybe at once. She only suspected lesser demons to be raiding neighborhoods like this. It was much too childish for the more powerful demons in existence, and she had met a few. It was a long shot, but Lady had to wonder if all the recent infestations had something to do with a hell gate somewhere in that area. It would make sense seeing as how Dante was the main protector there. Demons were drawn to human flesh, but also liked to see if they could agitate a higher power in their wake. Lady set her thoughts on the devil man. He had to have been up to his gills in business right now. All she ever heard about on the news was the increase in demon activity on the north end. Dante's end of the 456 was where all the high rollers of Port Seacord lived. Then a mile or two east of that was the slummy, broken down city of Killwitch, where Devil May Cry stood. They really needed to change the name of that city, Lady thought. It was long past the days of burning innocent women to the stake.

Suddenly Lady remembered the large debt Dante owed her. Since the lucky bastard was up to his tits in cash right now, he should have no problem paying it right? She was anything but broke, and her bills were stable, but agitating the asshole was just too tempting to pass up. Plus, now she had a reason to drive all the way up there. It was just too perfect, and the look on his face would be priceless. It had been a few years since she'd seen her silver haired comrade, and though she'd never admit it to even herself, she had grown a soft spot for the jerk, and missed him dearly. She would always hate demons with a passion, but what he did for her those years back made his demon blood non existent to her. He had a human heart no matter what coursed through it, and she admired his compassion for human kind. Dante's demon half made him immortal, of that she was sure. So to be willing to use his demonic power to save human kind and not enslave it, was beautiful. She would still ask for her money to annoy him, but she knew she owed him much more.

--

"May I have everyone's undivided attention please?" Lionel raised his voice over the loud murmurs that erupted around the table.

Businessmen and women eyed each other, outraged to be sitting next to threatening competition.

"Friends, please. In the world of business, we are most definitely opponents, but today I bring us together in a meeting of truce." The voices hushed, but the glares remained with a vengeance. Lionel continued. "Are we not kin, in some way shape or form? Have we not helped build the industrial world together in some way?" He glanced around the room, a slew of suspicious eyes were glued menacingly to his form. "Today, my brethren, I offer you the world and whatever it means to you." Now the entire room was dead silent, and the men and women glanced curiously at one another. Lionel smiled handsomely, taking off his glasses and wiping them with a piece of silk.

"Get on with it already, Burton!" A fat bald man in an Armani suit snapped.

"All in good time, Mr. Guirillo. Now, I am imagining a world where twenty-one of the most powerful industrial leaders are working together. Working to make the world a better place, for us of course. This would be the largest merger in industrial history and we could own the world." Mr. Guirillo chuckled causing a domino effect of laughter around the table.

"Mr. Burton, have you honestly thought it necessary to waste my valued time, rambling on about nonsense. What is this bullshit about a merger consisting of twenty-one industries? We are powerful enough without fucking it up with rubbish like that." Lionel eyed Mr. Guirillo with an amused expression, which angered the already reddening man.

About a minute passed in silence. All eyes were trained on the smug looking man at the head of the table. Suddenly the double doors of the hotel conference room swung open and a tall muscled creature, tightly wrapped in an expensive suit strode in. Gasps of terror exploded from the guests and many of them tried to make a break for it. The doors slammed before they could make their escape. The demon snorted and gestured his long horns toward the table.

"Sit!" His booming voice warned. They all did as they were told, fearing for their lives. Lionel still kept his smug expression, only now his smile widened.

"Please relax brothers and sisters. This is quite rude behavior. We are ladies and gentlemen, and we should act as such." This did not calm the fear throughout the room. Lionel stood, brushing imaginary lint from his suite and reached his hand out to the demon. The creature took it firmly, and shook it. Mr. Guirillo locked his eyes on the leathery crimson face of the demon. When yellow eyes turned to the pudgy man, his breath hitched in his throat.

"You." The demon's voice was lower now. "Stand up!" He ordered sternly. The man got to his feet shakily and bowed his shiny head. "Tell me what you want to do." The demon breathed. Sweat beaded from the man's bald scalp, down his flushed face. "Speak!" the beast roared. Mr. Guirillo's attempt to calm his shaking was futile and he began hyperventilating. He patted around his blazer, in search for something. A puffer appeared from his left pocket and he took two long inhalations. When he finally spoke, it was strained.

"I, I'd like t, to go home sir, please." The towering demon bellowed out a volley of nasal laughter at the man's childlike fear. Then his smile disappeared, and a swipe of his six-inch claws launched Mr. Guirillo's head into the air, colliding with the wall. The bloody, bowling ball sized object rolled back toward the unbelieving audience. A moment or so after the shock of the decapitation passed, the crippling fear set in. Not even Lionel had the smug look anymore.

"Gwiremetyre, what have you done?" The shock in Lionel's voice was real, and now he was shaking. Gwiremetyre glanced over at his new business partner, smoothing the still warm blood between his fingers. "We needed Mr. Guirillo, he has stocks like you wouldn't believe!"

"He gave me the wrong answer, so naturally, I made an example of him. Now, who else wants to go home?" The beast tested, his yellow orbs scrutinized the humans in the room. "Good." He threw in when no one dared answer. "Now first let me introduce myself. I am Guiremetyre of Sanguinar, one of the highest ranked legions of Hell. I am there leader, and you now know I am ruthless." He glared at Lionel briefly then to the prisoners. Now you will all listen or die, understood?" Everyone nodded swiftly to the new boss. "As Mr. Burton already pointed out, you will all merge and become one power. With my help, you can have anything you want in this world, anything and everything. All I need is twenty of the most powerful corporations to make this all possible." He paused for Lionel to speak.

"I have seen what he can do, my friends. He will make us Gods, all we have to do is join forces, and he will make us strong."

More time passed in the stuffy meeting room. It seemed everyone accepted the demon's offer strictly out of fear, though it was apparent some accepted out of greed. Lionel was completely smug once again at Guiremetyre's side like a lapdog. The demon was discussing with him the plans for world domination.

"And the son of Sparda?" The demon asked almost wearily. With him around, the entire plan could be in danger of failing.

"Taken care of, my lord. I sent the slayer bitch to her death as well."

Gwiremetyre eyed him suspiciously. "They don't just lay down you know? Lesser demons won't be enough to drive them through the hell gate."

Lionel smoothed back grayish locks almost bored like and Gwiremetyre could tell that the man would prevail with an answer. He could see the smugness of a business shark, and a very good one.

"It won't take too long for Ramzant to make his way up to the hell gate, will it?" Gwiremetyre was just too pleased with the revelation of Lionel's true plan. "Ramzant is the perfect individual for the job. He will keep those shit disturbers busy just long enough for us to close the gate on them." Lionel concluded. "And you will have enough time to change us before hand. Once Dante and his ally are trapped in hell, there will be no stopping our assault."

The demon nodded his appreciation. This would be his greatest investment yet. He didn't even need that wretched son of Sparda dead. All that was needed was a few days of him trapped in the underworld.

--

End of Cliché Villain Moment

(Sorry if it's weak, I'm trying to focus more on the love story)

Devil May Cry: An hour before dark…

Enzo blabbed on the phone to his fiancé about wedding arrangements while Dante practically turned the place upside down getting ready. He could sense it was going to be one hell of a ride, slicing up demons, maybe some big ones. It would be just gravy if he could find that fucking hell gate along the way. "I think after I'm finished this great service to the people, you know, saving them from death and all, I'm gonna go over to the good 'ol Cellar, and have me some fun." Enzo snapped his cell phone shut and glanced over at Dante.

"Room for one more?" Enzo ventured. He'd never ever admit it, but he quite enjoyed hanging around the demon slayer. While making him great money, and giving him the street cred he needed, Dante was a friend to him. It had been ages since they drank together.

"But wifey will worry, won't she?" Enzo just grunted at the question. Dante had already met Fran, and knew she could be quite the worrywart. Not to mention she could get insanely possessive. She always thought Enzo was flirting with other women. Dante just thought that was unfair. He saw how much Enzo cared for her and she could at least spare him a night out. He smacked a fresh clip into each of his beloved guns and holstered them instantly. "So it's a date then." He slid Rebellion onto his back and slipped a few daggers into his black boots. "Oops, can't forget old Shotsy." Dante kissed his newly greased shotgun and slid it into the holster inside his trench. Enzo smiled and waved Dante off.

With one quick wave to his agent, Dante stepped out into the cool night air. The rain had luckily stopped for the night, and even the pristine white moon lit the streets. A light breeze blew through his silvery locks and he had to revel in it for a moment. He strode down his newly paved driveway towards one of his most prized possessions. The bike was already on the side of the road. He'd thank Trish later for setting things up for him. Glimmering black steel made up the body of this chopper, complete with bone white demon skulls he had a tattoo artist draw up for him. It was expensive of course, but totally worth it. A sex machine for sure, and Dante was it's partner in crime.

"Hey baby, miss me?" He threw a leather-clad leg over the steel beast, kicking up the kickstand. Inhuman pale blue eyes scanned the dark, starry sky. "Fucking gorgeous." He whispered. "Now this is my favorite part. My boys especially love it." He kick-started the chopper to life and it purred like a pussycat. "I love me some demon spatter. Here I come, boys." All that was heard after Dante sped off was the disappearing roar of the chopper.

--

Lady was just about done loading up her car with all her essential weapons, which she pretty well needed a car to carry. Plus her bike was in the shop. She dressed in her usual fighting gear, her traditional schoolgirl uniform. She just loved the after rain coolness against her skin, it felt refreshing after all the days of heat she endured. Kalina Ann was nestled comfortably in the trunk of her rental. Black Lexus, nothing too over the top. It would get her to where she was headed. An array of handguns and boxed ammunition covered the back seat. About twenty combat knives were laid out sheathed in a leather sheet. She would arm herself with what she thought was appropriate when she got to the house.

Taking one final peek at her arsenal, Lady gripped the silver handle of the door pulling it open. She slid easily inside instinctively inhaling the leather interior. Buckling up so she wouldn't get a ticket (as if the hoard of weapons wasn't suspicious at all) she peeled out of her driveway, taking one quick look at her home, before she was gliding down the quiet street. Going at 50 was an annoying speed for her, but she already got a ticket so she would be good.

"Soon I'll be on the 456, and skies the limit." She chuckled to herself. And as soon as she was on the highway, Lady could have rivaled a bullet. The limit on the 456 was 90, but no one followed that, not even the cops. The 456 was hell's highway, and accidents were not uncommon. They usually resulted in a bloody mess. Tonight would be a bloody mess, she thought. "Over on 67 Alabaster Court."

--

End Chapter One

Wow, that was an ordeal. It felt long writing it, but I bet it's kinda short. Please tell me watcha think. No flames please. I like constructive criticism more. Flames are like the annoying younger, more uneducated brother of constructive criticism. They can be honest, but most of the time, are obnoxious and loud. I'll be updating soon. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**  
GREETINGS! Yes, it has been a damn long time. I was busy trying to get employed again, so sorry for the wait. I hope I didn't lose too many fans. I love all three of them! Anyhow, so I did go back to the first chapter of this story. I found a few miniscule mistakes which I have corrected. I shall learn not to make any soon enough! Now sit back, relax and enjoy the show. Oh, and don't forget to turn off all cellular phones and beepers. This is gonna be one hell of a party! Well, it might just wow you a little, haha. On with the show!

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Devil May Cry or any of its characters: Dante, Trish, Lady, Enzo. Capcom would pay the Yakuza to do away with me, just like they did to R.L Scott. That's my theory. The dude makes a mockery of DMC with that steaming piece of crap he called a film, and then Capcom was of course pissed, so who knows? Probably sleeping with the fishes. Wow this is a disclaimer, sorry back on track. All I own are my characters, which is basically everyone else mentioned in the first chapter.

**Chapter 2**

Dante took what had to of been mere minutes to arrive at Crown Drive. He glanced around the desolate area. With the precise surveillance of a hawk, he spotted the warehouse in the foggy distance. Crown Drive was usually a quiet little suburban area, until you hit the 456. 456 and Crown was a known breeding ground for crime and demon activity. Dante did recall a time in his earlier days, where he spent a night chopping up some devil meat around there. It was definitely a good place for murdering someone, as it was very unlikely a witness would be present.

Dante came to a complete stop outside the warehouse and cut the engine. He found a nice patch of shrubbery where he could keep his bike safe and carefully hid it behind the foliage. The warehouse was huge, and the devil hunter was already dreading the fact that he'd have to mission through a bunch of crap to find the bastards. After taking a few steps toward the building, a blood curdling scream pierced the hunter's sensitive ears.

It was coming from inside.

Instinctively, Dante whipped out Ebony and Ivory. He rushed into the building, kicking down the wooden doors. Blue eyes bounced from corner to corner. Nothing. Then the scream cried out again. It was definitely a woman, of that he was sure. The devil hunter raced to the storage room in which it was coming from and found bloody hand prints against the door as if someone was marking their territory.

Kicking this door clean off its hinges, Dante practically flew into the room, landing in a low, ready to strike stance. He turned from side to side, aiming his guns at every corner.

No demons, only the fresh, obviously raped corpse of a pregnant woman.

"Oh, you sick, sick motherfuckers," Dante groaned in frustration. He couldn't help but wrinkle his highly sensitive nose at the combining scents of semen, amniotic fluid and blood. It was a disgusting combo. The devil hunter ran sympathetic eyes over the poor woman and her torn up stomach. The dead fetus was visible through the largest slice in her stomach. The culprits were obviously trying to pry the unborn child out, before they felt Dante's presence and fled. He could still feel the two souls, belonging to the woman and the fetus in the room as they descended into another world. A better world, Dante thought. He tore a curtain from a nearby window and draped it over her body. The clean up crew, that usually tidied up his "messes" would bring somebody in to I.D her. For now, he had to find the culprits.

Dante glanced around the room to find where the demon could have escaped. His eyes landed on a large hole to his left. Bingo. He thought. Drawing his beloved pistols once more, he began his journey through the dark tunnel.

"A tunnel?" He wondered aloud to himself as he walked. Now this was definitely strange. He pondered Mr. Wes Burton for a brief moment. Did he know that the building he wanted to demolish had a secret tunnel in it?

After walking a good ten minutes, Dante finally noticed a hint of light peaking around a bend he was coming upon. It looked to be some kind of electrical light, like neon. It flickered ominously. Roaches and rats dispersed as he came to the lit area, which happened to be a steel enforced door. A small window was what had been producing the neon light and Dante squinted slightly as he peered in.

--

Lionel was enjoying his new makeover very much. Yes, Guiremetyre had done a good job indeed. Red irises centered with pupils of pure darkness looked over their reflection in the mirror. He was a good two feet taller, and The texture of his skin was tougher then any leather. His skin tone was different shades of blue and grey and his forehead adorned two shimmering black horns. He may have rivaled Guiremetyre with his new look even. He thought about his master's dark red complexion. His skin had seen better days no doubt, and his horns could have used a little shoe shine. Lionel smirked at his own bland humor. Never was his strong point.

"Alright everybody, how do you like your new forms? This is now you, understood?" Lionel spoke to his colleagues in his booming new demon voice. They all surveyed themselves in the mirrored room. Obvious amazement in their expressions at what they'd become. Lionel thought every demon's appearance in the room suited them perfectly.

When all eyes were on him again, Lionel continued speaking. "Tonight, we attack the media; The best way to control minds and it was invented by humans," Lionel chuckled to himself mostly, "We shan't worry about Dante getting in our way. We have Ramzant looking after that as we speak." They would bring crippling fear with them and soak it into the hearts and minds of society. The world would bend on their whim.

"Our first stop is Washington D.C. Are you ready?!" Lionel scanned the crowd in the small room the best he could to see if he could spot any changes of conscious. Not a single one. Guiremetyre didn't only change them in the physical sense. He changed their souls as well, or took them. Either way, they didn't need souls to get what they wanted. Why did anyone need one to begin with? Humanity had thrived on power since the beginning of time. Useless emotions always got people killed.

"We shouldn't waste time with useless banter, Mr. Wes Burton, let's get this done now. There will be plenty of time for speeches and celebrations when the world is ours." Guiremetyre seemed to have popped out of nowhere with this statement.

Guiremetyre faced his new legion. It truly was a work of beauty. "We have hired Hell's best assassin to do away with the son of Sparda. His name is Ramzant and he has been given strict orders to destroy the Dante tonight." Guiremetyre only hoped Ramzant lived up to his reputation. There was no doubt that Dante would live up to his.

The mob of grotesques made their merry way into the night. Bubbling glee floated over the crowd as they headed for a private jet made in their honor. Text was painted on the side that read, Domination Corp. (A/N: Haha, I know, I know, pretty weak. At least I admit it XD)

--

Lady pulled into the parking lot outside the front gates of Wes Burton Manor. "So the bastard gets his own visitor parking lot does he?" She mused to herself aloud. Stepping out of her Lexus, the huntress studied the mansion before her. Beyond the gate was a gorgeous courtyard with bird baths, fountains and vast gardens. She felt the girl inside of her swoon a little, but she shook it off. She had a job to do.

Lady shut the door of her vehicle as quietly as she could. She needed a little time to sort through her weapons and didn't need any attention on her just yet. The huntress pondered upon Kalina Ann for a moment and decided she wouldn't take it just yet. A few good handguns, a rifle and machete would deal her a good hand for the time being.

The gate was left slightly ajar, for her benefit she guessed. Lady scanned the courtyard with squinted bi-colored eyes. A professional habit, for sure. She'd been told they were on the inside, but it just wasn't like demons to stay in one place too long. That Wes Burton's logic was a little fishy.

Lady came to a halt at a large oak door with a piece of scrap paper tacked to it. She tore it off, not bothering to remove the tack and ran her eyes over it.

_Miss Lady,_

_Our conversation was a brief one and I must apologize for my rude vagueness. I would like to again remind you to keep my home in one piece. The first installment of your pay is located in a silver briefcase, under the desk in my study. We will be meeting in person so I may grant you the rest._

_Thank you Miss Lady_

_Mr. Wes Burton_

Lady tossed the note into the trash as soon as she got inside. She opened as many lights as she could locate, and began her search for the "vermin" she was hired to kill. After searching the entire main level, she found nothing that would signify a demon was present. The upper level took a lot more time. There had to be something like twenty rooms, and every one was basically bare with minimal furniture. No demons up there either. The one thing she did find was the study.

The huntress entered the study quietly, eyeing every corner of the dark room, guns pointed. She found the light switch and slapped it on. The light flashed a few times before it bathed the entire room. There were demons everywhere. Lady smirked and aimed her ready guns at the first three to approach. They snarled as they drew closer and she unloaded half a clip into all there heads. These were easy, they were only scarecrows. The huntress rather enjoyed almost tearing the room apart. They all came at her swinging blades, but it was useless. They all dropped like flies and possibly even had the brain capacity of them too.

Spotting the desk mentioned in the note, Lady made her way over to it. Blueprints of some sort were scattered across the smooth wooden surface. The top left corner of one sheet had a heading that read. Warehouse Floor Plans: Gate Construction (Ramzant Winter) Must be some million dollar investment. She thought. Speaking of money…

Holstering her weapons, the huntress began fishing around under the desk for the briefcase. She checked that it was the ten grand she was promised, and headed for the stairs. She'd put the money in her trunk, grab Kalina Ann and check the basement and backyard. When she got to the basement, she found dozens of prides, scarecrows and frosts. This is where Kalina Ann came in handy. She would take them out six at a time. The walls looked enforced enough that they could handle a few blasts. Her first shot completely decapitated four lusts and disintegrated two scarecrows. Two frosts tried to lunge at her from two angles and only managed to disfigure each other as they collided. She was air born before they even thought it. She finished them off with her handguns.

An hour later, when Lady was sure she destroyed every animate creature in the basement, she set to leave. As she approached the stare case, a steel enforced door caught her attention. A tiny window on the door was emitting a blue light. The huntress decided that peeking wouldn't hurt anyone except maybe her. She peered into the tiny window with squinted eyes and noticed right away that it was some kind of secret tunnel.

"What the hell? If this guy's got secret passage ways in his house, he must be up to something." Lady was aware that her curiosity was getting the best of her, but this confirmed his unusual personality. He was hiding something, she was certain. Then suddenly she noticed something odd. She couldn't see through the window very well, but there were footprints in the tunnel, and they definitely weren't human. Either his secret lab or whatever was infested with demons, or he was up to something far worse then she thought.

She tried the door handle and was shocked to find it unlocked. Now this was fishy, it was kind of like he wanted her to go in. The fact that it could be a trap had no affect on her. She had been there and done that in the past too many times to count. She would deal with the petty consequences later. Lady made her way through the dingy tunnel, Kalina Ann ready to blow things away.

--

Ramzant lit his first cigarette of the night, savoring the deadly feeling of his lungs being filled with poison. Not that it mattered to a half demon anyway. He stood at the corner of 456 and Crown, just marveling at the starry sky. Living in hell had its benefits, especially for a mercenary of his stature. But he never really got to appreciate what earth offered. It was a beautiful place. Hell was too, he supposed. It was beautiful in a morbid, eerie sort of way. Being in his line of work, one tended to see beauty in the more decrepit things in life and visa versa.

Otherworldly, pale green orbs tore away from the night sky and landed on the warehouse across the road. Ramzant ran an alabaster hand through gorgeous crimson locks. Smoke rushed through thin lips, the last puff, for now. He flicked away his butt, and glanced at the building again. This Lionel, who summoned him, never did tell him the name of the mercenary he was supposed to eliminate. Supposedly, there might be some human huntress as well. It didn't really matter at this point though.

Ramzant never liked knowing anything about who he was paid to slay. Just as long as he got his payment, he was just dandy. It wasn't easy doing what he did. The payment was always good, weather it be gold or valuable items. Hell wasn't a very economical place. Demons just killed for what they wanted. Even their own kind when they saw fit. Ramzant was a vagabond, travelling and taking on jobs. He was the most hired mercenary in hell for hundreds of years, could have surpassed one thousand. He had lost count ages ago. Names just don't have any meaning when all that's left is ash.

Ramzant had a very difficult childhood growing up in Germany. His mother was raped by a demon and spared her life. She loved her child like any other mother would, even when the villagers accused her of spawning Satan's offspring and burned her alive. He was to be next, but his biological father, Mrtar of the Seventh Legion, slaughtered the villagers and took his beloved Ramzant back to Hell. His actual name is forever lost to him. His father renamed him a proper demon name. By the time he reached his teenaged years, he was a ruthless killer. He fought the toughest legions of hell, including the Sanguinar, now led by Guiremetyre. All he remembered of Germany was his mother and he regrettably didn't know her name.

"One day, I should retire and get a condo up here or something." Ramzant pondered aloud. He just loved Earth, it was such a natural beauty, and for the most part, more peaceful then Hell ever was. He had taken jobs out of Hell many times and he wondered if all the money he'd saved in his "human" account would be enough to live in peace and quiet for the next hundred years.

Ramzant sighed. It was time to go in and end this half breed. He reached into his black trench and unsheathed Winter, a home made sword. "Yeah, I'm definitely getting a condo after this." He grunted at the idea of searching aimlessly through underground tunnels. The warehouse was a good start, but he had a good idea of where his target, or targets, would end up. They had told him the two slayers made a deadly combo together. "Yeah, we'll see."

--

Dante took in his surroundings, feeling quite confused as well as agitated. There wouldn't possibly be a tunnel, in a warehouse, leading to some kind of creepy looking chapel. Would there? The devil hunter was beyond falling into traps and getting stuck, but it was getting a little old now. It was a little more then obvious, at this point, that Lionel was up to something. From Dante's experience, this looked a lot like a place to summon things. He had seen these strange writings before.

In Hell, instead of using a phone, one would summon the other. It was a lot more work, but worked the same way. They would receive the message, and know where to find the one who summoned them. That would be the reason for every Satanist cult being completely slaughtered. When summoning any demon, the reason had to be good. They usually wanted to be paid for something. It's a real piss off for a demon when they get summoned just so a bunch of idiots in cloaks could worship them.

The devil hunter scanned the small room down to every last detail. There were no demons, which was odd. He didn't even feel their presence, confirming the theory that he was being led into a trap. Morbidly blue eyes landed on an altar which had a hearty layer of brains, blood and bone bits covering it. Most likely an offering to the lesser demons, big guys don't mess around with human meat. They usually want more, like world domination.

Suddenly every candle in the chapel burst at the wick with a brand new flame. Dante spun around and came face to face with a good thirty, give or take, assorted demons. They were all lesser demons, lusts, frosts, prides, scarecrows, and even a few new ones Dante wasn't familiar with. He thought that was strange, but shook it off.

"You guys are late." Dante feigned a yawn and stretched. The creatures began closing in, but he kept his nonchalant stance regardless. "There's a lot of ya motherfuckers, aren't there?" He clutched the hilt of Rebellion over his right shoulder, very bored like. "You know what? I heard from a dear friend of mine that you guys got a Hell gate somewhere around here." One pride lunged forward, a mere two inches away from the devil hunter. In a split second, that Pride, and about ten assorted others were in pieces on the floor. They shriveled into dust as Dante rested his favorite weapon onto his back.

The rest of the lesser demons were taken out in less then five minutes. Child's play, Dante mused. He glanced towards where they seemed to have appeared from. There was a stone wall with a crack going down its middle. "Now that's odd. I didn't see you there before." He laid his hand flat against it and felt an ominous energy rush through his body. "Bingo" He laughed to himself triumphantly.

With a heavy booted foot, Dante kicked the stone as hard as his demon blood would allow. Nothing happened. He needed something to shut it down, something like a rare artifact usually did the trick in his experience. No two Hell gates were the same after all. He searched the chapel, turning everything upside down and inside out. The few objects he did find could only ever be useful as paper weights. He stumbled upon another steel enforced door, and wondered if he could find something there. It couldn't hurt when he already knew where the gate was. Not having the patience to check if it was locked, Dante just kicked it off its hinges. That was like the fourth door that night and it was still awesome. (You haven't lived until you've kicked down a door, trust me)

A good ways into the tunnel, Dante's ears perked up to the sound of approaching footsteps. He stopped, resting leather clad hands over Ebony and Ivory. The individual had a nonchalance in their pace, Dante noted. Either they knew this place, or they had no fear of the unknown. He began to make out the shape of the figure, as it drew closer. And then her scent invaded his senses.

Dante smirked as he watched Lady come to a halt and aim her weapon at him. He had his demon blood, so he knew her right away. She was still at a good distance and human, so he could have been any stranger or demon to her.

Lady eyed the figure that was at least a good twenty five meters away from her. It was dark, so it was impossible to tell if he was human. "Who are you, and what is this place?" Her voice held her usual feminine authority as it echoed loudly in the tunnel.

"I'd say it's a tunnel, but since you got that big old bazooka, I'm gonna let you decide." Dante raised his hands in mock fear of her wrath. He grinned wolfishly when he saw realization dawn on her face and she lowered her weapon.

"Dante?!" The look of surprise faded only to be replaced with a scowl the devil hunter knew all too well. "What the hell, I was hired for this job!" She closed the distance enough so they were able to see and hear each other fully. She was a little ticked with the man already, and she hadn't even seen him in ages. He always found a way to creep on her really good missions.

Dante rested a gloved hand over his heart. "Now is that how you greet an old friend? I'm hurt." He just loved ticking her off. Her beautiful bi colored eyes took on the sexiest look of contempt he'd ever seen. This time though, he really didn't mean to. Although, if he had any prior knowledge of meeting her here tonight, he'd of planned it the exact same way. If he got a bullet in the head, he'd try to piss her off a little less next time.

"Whatever." Lady replied. She would never admit to the man in front of her that she was happy to see him. That would just ruin their beautiful, abusive friendship. "Where are you coming from? I just got done cleaning out this guy's mansion at Alabaster Court."

She was mildly curious as to why they met in the same tunnel.

Dante briefed Lady on his situation, the best he could. He spoke of the warehouse, the pregnant woman, the tunnel and then finally the Hell gate. Lady listened with a piqued interest. In turn, Lady briefed her own situation. She spoke of her suspicions involving Lionel, and they both shared mild shock at the revelation of being hired by the same man. This meant he was behind something. And that something was twisted.

The two slayers decided to head back to the mansion. If the object was anywhere, it was there. They began a very hurried pace through the tunnel, not wanting anything else to come through the gate, slaying pregnant women. When they reached the mansion, Dante began his assault on the basement. Lady took the opposite side of the area, and began an assault of her own.

"Find anything on your end?" Lady questioned as she rotated a shrunken head in the palm of her hand.

"Nope. The guy's got one hell of a stamp collection though." Dante lifted up an old scrapbook to show Lady then tossed it to the side.

Lady cocked an eyebrow at the ages old scrapbook. She rubbed the scar along her nose with her thumb and forefinger. Frustration was clear in her soft features. Then she had a thought. More like a memory actually.

Dante studied the woman before him. Lady looked to be in deep thought for the longest time. "Something on your mind, babe?" he asked, concern clear in his voice. Her uniquely colored eyes connected with his ice blue ones for a moment. He would have had time to get lost in them if look on her face didn't change at that moment. She now wore something like shock mixed with realization.

"The study." The huntress finally replied.

Dante's concerned expression shifted to a puzzled one. "The study? You mean like the library or something?" He asked, now a little more then confused. "Darling, you're gonna have to be a bit more specific." He clutched his belt with both hands and tilted his head, looking down at Lady. It was a habit he had grown up with since the first day he ever wore a belt. Any normal woman would lose the feeling in their legs and buckle over at the sight. He looked like a hot as fuck cowboy. But Lady was an enigma.

She quickly elaborated on the subject. "When I was up in the study earlier, there were blueprints. They were for the construction of a gate in the warehouse."

"The Hell Gate…" Dante finished.

"And that's not all." Lady continued. "On one of the prints, there was a really exotic name. Ramzant Winter. You think it could be a demon?"

"Just half." A voice that didn't belong to Lady or Dante answered the question.

Both heads turned at a whiplash pace towards the where the voice came from. Dante instinctively got in front of Lady, Rebellion in hand. He sensed a powerful aura coming off of the stranger. Lady was strong, but this guy wasn't like anything she'd ever fought.

Lady on the other hand, was fuming behind her companion. His protectiveness was really pissing her off, no matter how well he meant. "Dante, get out of my way!" She went to step in front of him, but a muscled arm extended out pressing into her stomach.

"Stay back, Lady!" Dante's voice was stern, but not demanding.

Ramzant gripped his sword by its hilt turning the tip skyward. He twirled it around menacingly feigning amazement at his own weapon. A frosty mist radiated from the white blade.

"I'm not one for introductions, so let's just say Ramzant is a demon and Winter is his sword." He twirled the weapon stylishly in his hand to emphasize his point.

Dante's lips twitched into a sinister grin that would put Mundus to shame. "This is Rebellion, she's a real ball buster."

Lady rolled her eyes. "What do you know about the Hell Gate?" She cocked Kalina Ann at Ramzant from behind Dante.

Ramzant let out a hearty laugh. "Look sweetie, the grown ups are talking. Why don't you run along now before I change my mind." He bore into her soul, smile vanishing. Cold green orbs fixed her with a look that would make any normal person piss themselves.

Lady threw her head back and laughed. "Yeah, okay. You must be what nightmares are made of. Look at you with your big bad sword. I just MUST be scared right?" She couldn't help it, the guy looked like fucking princess Zelda, and he wanted her to be afraid?

Dante smirked at the obviously pissed half breed before him. "What can I say, she's a pistol. She talks like a switchblade. Ya better watch out, she'll cut ya." Still defensively guarding Lady, he eyed the mercenary.

Ramzant was finished chatting. He had a job to do and it should have been done. The girl didn't want to heed his warning so she'd just have to die. He lunged at Dante first, swords clashing with a metallic scream.

Dante's eyes widened as he felt a strange energy flow from Winter into Rebellion. It was a cold feeling, but opposite to what he felt from the Gate. "The sword…" he breathed.

**A/N:** Woah, cliffhanger! Again, sorry if the storyline is a bit weak. It will strengthen for sure when I get to the romance. I wanted to start the story with some action so that when Dante and Lady met again after a few years, it would be under stressful situations and I wouldn't have to jump into the love story too quickly. Did that make sense? I tend to confuse people a lot. So tell me what you think. I'll try to incorporate some romance into the next chapter. Chapter 3 is gonna be a great deal more action packed. Now, any flamers out there listen hard. I keep a fire extinguisher handy for any flames that come my way. So don't go wasting your time on insults that will just be deleted. I do like constructive criticism though. I always do what I can to take suggestions given to me in reviews to better my story. I will be updating soon if life allows it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

A Vote?

Hello, hello Nikki9Nine here with some urgent news! Now I don't hate my story so far, but I find myself becoming a tad critical of some elements. The villains: Lionel, Guiremetyre, Ramzant, etc….They are extremely cheesy and I wince every time I go back and read my work. I warned everyone and I think you all got the damn point already. I'm really trying to have villains while not letting them overpower the story too much. Yes I could have worked a tad harder on them, I know, but the truth is I really don't want to go back and change everything about the story. I think I do want to kill off the villains as soon as I can. To be quite honest, the cheesiness of the villains was supposed to make the story a little more comedic but I failed yet again. At least I laughed haha. I got some good feedback on the dialogue from a very awesome person. Thank you very much. Now as a heart felt apology from Cassandra and Ramzant for being so god damn cheesy, I would like the people to decide. So here's the deal. I was thinking that next chapter, the pathetic villains should die a miserable cheesy death and I should get on with the love story. That's gonna happen weather or not people like the villains, I'm sorry for your losses, really. Here's where the vote comes into play. Ditch all villains made up by me for the rest of the story and just bring in Vergil. What do ya think? I have a really hard time with original characters, so I think I should stick with the DMC ones. It's your call though. If you want Vergil to replace the cheesy made up villains, review my story with PRO VERGIL. If not, just review with NAY. I'll be waiting. Cheers!


End file.
